Be Brave
by Enna York
Summary: In the aftermath of the Female Titan, Armin finds himself placed under the command of Squad Commander Bircher, a top notch soldier whose struggling through the loss of her squad. While she trains Armin to become a better person, he trains her to overcome loss.
1. Chapter 1: The New Squad

"Oh geez... sheesh. I guess I just got to do this, um… maybe not. Okay, here goes I suck at introductions but um, I guess I'm your new squad commander. My name is Erica Bircher, now don't get me wrong I am in no way inexperienced I am three years your senior and have raked up enough titan kills and assists that had Levi squad on the run for their money. You'll find I make a much better leader in combat then here in training." The small thin military officer stated standing stiffly with her back straight and chin held up, she looked over her new squad. She swallowed nervously remembering her comrades who had just died.

"I expect you to meet me here every morning ten minutes before sun up, training will last for six hours. And I request that you turn in your reports every evening before night fall." She added on the end in the most authoritative voice she could muster, she had led a squad before. She's been leading a squad for a year and a half now, that's half of her time as a soldier. But the squad she led was filled her friends and comrades people she was familiar with.

This was different now, these were three strangers that she didn't know and two of them were much taller than her only the last one smaller than her. And to her fear they were _all_ boys, in her last squad she knew the boys and she had one girl with her, but now Erica was alone.

Reiner, Jean and Armin looked at their new squad commander in front of them, it had been only a week ago that Annie had frozen herself as a crystal. But in that time the three new soldiers had lost their squads and required new ones. Two days ago they received word that they would be placed under the command of officer Bircher who was handpicked by Levi for the task.

At first when they heard her last name and the report on her all three boys expected a large man, or after hearing her height a short frightening man like Levi. But instead it was a girl with auburn hair contained in a high ponytail behind her head. She looked like a bird with her thin frame and Reiner loomed over her. They looked at her, she looked clearly uncomfortable with the situation.

"So, I-uh guess you can now go ahead and introduce yourselves. Maybe talk a bit about yourselves-oh wait all three of you know each other what a stupid idea just ignore that last part." She corrected herself sighing at her failure.

Reiner nodded and saluted, "Reiner Braun." He introduced.

Jean stepped forward and saluted, "Jean Kristen." He introduced himself stiffly and stepped back.

Armin jumped nervously and saluted, "I-oh A-Armin Arlert and I like to read. Oh wait, I didn't have to do that did I?" he asked shyly flushing embarrassedly.

The squad leader smiled at him and shook her head, "It's alright." She then looked thoughtful, "Actually I'd like to hear from all of you your future plans, or why you joined the military. Just out of curiosity, I want to know my men inside and out." She requested, she then glanced at Armin and offered a beaming smile, "Arlert, how about you go first."

"Yes Squad Commander Bircher-" he started trying to sound confident.

"You can just call me Bircher, don't bother with those formalities, no time for them on the field." Erica insisted politely.

"Yes, Sq- I mean Bircher. I joined the military for my friends and I hope to see the outside world." Armin answered her in an embarrassed rush.

The squad commander approached him and he looked at her nervously had he said something wrong? She smiled and ruffled his hair, "That's a great ambition and I hope that I can make it a reality for you as your Squad Commander." She chirped happily, Armin looked up at her. Although she was small, she was still slightly taller than Armin.

She stepped back beaming to smile at Jean, "And you there Kristen." She ordered.

"I wanted to join the military police but… I guess I changed my mind." He admitted bluntly in Jean's usual manner.

Erica nodded her head, "Well, I'll do my best to keep you alive then, we need police officers as honorable as you." She stated and they all heard her mutter under her breath, "after all they're all pigs over there."

She then turned and looked at Reiner expectantly, "I thought it'd be better here than at home." He answered.

"Well I guess I have the job of making you feel at home then." Erica responded in a friendly manner, her three new underlings looked at her she was surprisingly charismatic and approachable. They could tell there was some hesitance and a lack of confidence in her but it seemed to stem from her personality not inexperience.

"Um-Bircher?" Armin asked and the Squad Commander turned to look at him nodding for him to continue, "I was just wondering, what's your dream?"

"Oh right, only fair." She stated smiling sheepishly and rubbing at the back of her head, "You're all going to think it's a really stupid dream considering I'm in the Survey Corps. But I've always wanted to get married and have kids." She admitted with a grin and laughing embarrassedly.

"Stupid I know, I mean I'm in the Survey Corps, but I did make it this far after all." She added on still rubbing at the back of her neck embarrassedly, "Well- I guess for today you're all dismissed. I'll see you three tomorrow morning I should warn you it's going to be hell." She saluted to them and they saluted back, she then looked to them expectantly.

They nodded at her and walked off to the mess hall hoping to find the others, "So what do you think of Bircher?" Jean asked bluntly once they were out of her ear shot.

"She seems alright, Levi did assign her to the position it has to mean something." Reiner stated, "A little odd, but then again who around here isn't odd?" Reiner remarked laughing at his own comment.

The two boys then looked to Armin expectantly, "I-uh, I guess she's a good leader I mean she's able to smile despite the fact her entire squad was wiped out only a week ago-her mental resilience is amazing." Armin squeaked out.

Jean blinked confused, "What?" he asked.

Armin looked at him with his large blue eyes, "Why do you think she was reassigned, the female titan- Annie that is to say killed her entire squad. She was the only one to make it through and only because another squad restrained her. Apparently when her last man died she threatened to fight Annie alone to the death. They had to knock her unconscious to stop her, and now here she is smiling before us happily."

"You know, now I understand why Levi assigned her, she's almost as emotionally disturbed as him-instead of being stoic she defaults to happy. I'm not sure which one is scarier at this point." Jean said with a hysterical laugh as they continued their march over to the mess hall.

They soon found all of their other friends all either had the day off or were already dismissed by their squad leader, the three boys joined in on an ongoing card game that spanned the rest of the afternoon. As evening came around the door to the mess hall swung open and the group glanced over. It was a large group of senior ranking officers coming in, there was no separation or distinction between them whatsoever. Younger officers and older officers all jumbled together, Armin immediately noted a familiar auburn haired head towards the front of the group.

Erica was animatedly talking with the people around her looking comfortable with her friends. They swarmed together two tables over from where the younger soldiers were. The group of younger soldiers hushed and observed them talking to one another.

"And you should've seen this little devil swinging in all on her lonesome she saved my squad from the jaws of death. Little genius here." An older taller soldier probably about Hannes' age stated and ruffled Erica's hair.

"Hey my team came in a minute after I arrived, I wouldn't have been able to do it without them." Erica laughed shoving his hand off her hair, "Anyways you always score higher than me on tactical practice assessments."

The older man shook his head and a younger dark haired one to his left closer in age to Erica snorted through his nose, "We all know those assessments aren't worth shit, it's what goes on in the field that really counts. I'd hate to be a titan when Erica's on the field."

"I'd hate to be titan with any of you on the field, well except maybe you Stanley." Erica teased the dark haired male who flushed a deep red from embarrassment and anger, just as he opened his mouth to say something Erica slammed her palm against the table, "Hey can we get some drinks over here!" she yelled out cheerfully.

The cook poked his head out from the kitchen smiling at her, "Bircher you know the rules you want it come get it yourself!" he yelled at her.

"Aww c'mon just do me the favour once!" Erica called back playfully, but the cook simply shook his head and ducked back into the kitchen laughing to himself. Erica glanced around the room, her eyes locked on Armin, "Hey Arlert!" she greeted waving her hand at him and smiling.

Armin flushed a deep scarlet and everyone at his table looked at him and looked down at the table embarrassed at being singled out by his squad commander, "Oh c'mon Bircher doesn't bite Arlert! I swear we don't either!" called out the dark haired man a second time.

"Armin who the heck is that?" Mikasa whispered to him eying the group of older officers suspicously.

"That's my new squad commander" he whispered back embarrassedly his face still red hot with an embarrassed blush.

"Arlert!" Erica called again as if greeting a close friend even going so far as to wave at him with a grin on her face.

Jean snickered, "I think the Squad Commander wants a private word with you Armin." He remarked teasingly as he patted Armin on the back.

Armin gathered his courage and still blushing deep red approached the table of the older soldiers all of who were taller than him, only Erica being close to his size, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I am pleased to introduce you to one of my three new underlings. This is Arlert, and Arlert these are my comrades." Erica introduced the group patting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

All around Armin the officers smiled in a friendly manner, many hands patted him on the back or were put in front of him to shake. Many names were thrown at him and a barrage of faces swept past him, it was overwhelming to say so in the least.

Erica patted the seat next to her and embarrassedly he sat down, the other soldiers calmed down and sat down around the table. Tales of battles and escapes from death were passed around the table, Armin listened intently as soldiers competed with one another to prove that they survived the most dangerous circumstances or had the most heroic actions. Only Erica remained quiet at his side not sharing any of her tales, she laughed or inputted comments occasionally but never bragged or competed. Armin found he liked her for that, she wasn't arrogant or overly confident or cocky.

"Remember that time Bircher jumped straight down a titan throat snatching Conner Hinckley by the scruff of his neck and climbing back out. It was only her third expedition, all I could think as I watched my new recruit was that I had just lost her-but low and behold she just proved being insane. Insanely good that is!" The soldier who ruffled her hair roared in laughter throwing his head back.

"I wouldn't say that I climbed down it's throat it was more of slipping down and I used my 3DMG's to get back out, you're making me sound crazy in front of my new cadet Balthazar." Erica replied humbly shaking he head out, her hands reached up pulling her hair out of its ponytail it was slightly wavy from being tied up all day.

Armin just stared at her in awe, he'd never be bold as to do that for a comrade in fact he was Conner Hinckley at one point. "Heya Armin, how about you go get us some drinks?" Erica asked him suddenly.

He flushed embarrassed at being called out, "Y-yes sir!" he called out on instinct and then flushed a deeper red realising his mistake.

He flinched and glanced at Erica expecting to be scolded or yelled at, she was blinking at him confused when the dark haired man, Stanley, Armin remembered began to laugh. He tossed is head back laughing and soon the other soldiers around the tale were laughing, "Well then Bircher now we all know why you can't find a husband! You look like a man." He laughed.

Erica's cheeks burned bright pink and she glanced mischievously up at Stanley, "Really, I look like a man? Or is it Stanley that you forgot what a lady looks like?" She asked him raising a brow, she then glanced at Armin winking and offering a reassuring smile. Armin chuckled, his blunder turned into something funny.

It was Stanley's turn to look embarrassed and the group laughed at him as he sputtered, "I'll go get those drinks then Bircher." Armin said as he started to get up.

Erica's hand clamped down on his shoulder, "When we're decompressing here like this you can call me Erica, in fact tell all your friends. I may not respond to Bircher, reminds me of my dad." She told him and he nodded at his friendly commander.

With that he dashed over to the kitchen window trying to get the drinks. When they came, they came on two large trays and Armin paled looking at them there was no way that he could carry them by himself. Just as he grew nervous he saw a small hand reach forward and pick up one of the trays with ease.

He turned and saw Erica balancing the tray with ease, she smiled at him, "You didn't think that I'd leave you to do this on your own did you?" she asked him, and he laughed grabbing his own tray. They carried them over to the table together setting them down, instantly hands shot forwards snatching drinks up and the owners of the hands drinking the contents of their mug eagerly.

Erica sat down first crossing her right leg over her left reaching forward to grab a mug, "Ooh Bircher's getting a drink." Stanley teased.

Erica looked up at him flashing a challenging grin, "Nervous that I'll drink you under the table?" he paled, "I guess I'll take that challenge." She stated raising her mug up the rest of the table excluding Armin cheering. He watched as she tossed her head back and drank the entire mug in one swing wiping her mouth with her arm.

She glanced at Armin seeing him uncomfortable, "You know Arlert if you're feeling uncomfortable go ahead and see your friends. I didn't mean to make you feel like a prisoner, just wanted to get to know my crew better." She said.

He nodded gratefully, "Thank you Birch-" he started and she raised a brow at him questioningly, "I mean Erica." And with that he pushed himself up from the table and walked back over to his friend's table. They all stared at him confused and expecting to hear from him exactly what had happened.

"What the heck was that about?" Jean asked and Armin felt thankful for his bluntness.

"Commander Bircher just wanted to get to know me better-I mean as one of her cadets. She just wanted to get to know me because I'm working for her is all." Armin admitted in a rush.

"So what's she like?" Reiner asked glancing at his new commander curiously still not sure what to make of her after their short day together.

Armin thought over his words carefully, "She's humble and nice, but most of all she's brave and respected. I think she'll make an excellent leader for us." Armin reported. Armin throughout the rest of the evening glanced over at his new commander, she was constantly in the center of the group talking and laughing. But what Armin noticed was that ever since he left the table she had a drink constantly in hand and empty mugs were circling around her.

He became worried, she didn't seem alcoholic by nature, he in fact recalled Stanley remarking about the fact that she was actually drinking. But her team just died on her, which would be hard on anyone, was she trying to replace her team with drinks or simply try and repress the sorrow?

The door to the mess hall opened and Levi with Hanji at his heels entered, his eyes scanned over the mess hall with his usual coldness. Armin watched as his eyes settled on the table crowded with senior officers, he walked over.

The table did not see him coming and continued on with their loud and cheerful banter, Armin watched as Levi circled around the tale and stalked up behind a certain Squad Commander. Armin looked to her, her hair was messy from her running her hand through it numerous times and her cheeks were flushed and a bright red.

She downed another mug in one shot when Levi's hand clamped down on to her shoulder, "That's enough Bircher." He growled behind her.

She shook his arm off leaning forwards for another mug, his hand clamped down harder on her shoulder, "Bircher I order you to stop." he growled asserting authority into his voice, the entire table heard him and stopped.

Erica was looking down at the table hiding her face behind her hair, "Erica it's not going to bring them back." Bircher had been one of the more memorable cadets that Levi trained; he remembered her fresh and eager face three years ago. He didn't think she'd make it past her first year, she was skilled but she was selfless and dauntless a deadly mixture in the Survey Corps.

He actually expected her to be transferred to his squad a year and a half ago when he heard she was getting promoted. Instead she was assigned her own squad and just like him, her squad was wiped out only a week ago.

"I know it's not going to bring them back sir, in fact I was hoping it'd do the opposite and wipe them all out from my memory." Erica responded her face still dark and for the most part hidden behind her curtain of hair.

Levi tched and smacked her upside the head, the crack resounded around the mess hall and everyone turned to look at Erica who sat there and took it, "Idiot." Levi growled and stalked off to his corner of the mess hall. Hanji glanced at the girl apologetically but the eighteen year old simply stared at the table in front of her.

She slammed her hands on the table and stood up, her table glanced at her worriedly. She stormed out of the mess hall slamming the door behind her, her three new cadets staring after her worriedly. The younger officers turned back to themselves and tried to distract themselves from the awkward exchange that had just occurred in any way that they could think of. But as the evening wore on they left one by one. Armin was one of the last ones out worriedly thinking about his commander.

Maybe he should confront her in the morning, it wasn't healthy to keep problems like that on your mind or to blame yourself for things you can't control. He stepped out and took in a deep breathe of the evening air, as he thought about it he had no idea where to find his squad commander.

As he paused just under the under hang of the roof to the mess hall he felt something hit his shoulder, it felt like pebbles. Confused he turned around and saw someone sitting on the roof, they were facing the direction Armin had just been their feet over head.

However, their eyes were focused up to the evening sky on the stars and rising moon. As Armin squinted he could make out his commander, Erica was sitting on the roof she had removed her jacket and boots but was otherwise still in uniform.

Her hair was down and blowing gently in the wind as she sat quietly by herself, she sighed and brought her knees up under her chin. Just as Armin was about to open his mouth to call out to her he felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder, Armin turned to face the dark haired senior officer, Stanley.

"Bircher's just fine there cadet. She and Casper used to spend all their time up there when they were stressed and for Bircher what happened tonight was nothing." Stanley said offering, "I'm sure that she'd be glad to know you were worried, hey I'm glad you're worried."

"Is she really going to be alright?" Armin asked.

"Hard knowing Bircher, she's someone who would smile through anything to not burden anyone around her. But then again she hasn't had a drink for six months, so if she broke down and had a drink means she's doing just fine." Stanley insisted nodding his head and grinning.

Armin nodded, "She seems like an excellent Squad Commander." He commented.

"That she is, when I first heard she was getting a squad I secretly hoped I'd be placed in it. And when I heard that squad eleven faced difficulties I joked about asking for a transfer-mind you I didn't know what happened at the time, that and my Squad commander would have my neck if I asked for a transfer." He laughed nervously and rubbed at the back of his neck.

"You're in for a real treat tomorrow morning, Bircher's known for her training regimes. Levi even tags along sometimes, she scored highest in physiology in training she knows the human body inside and out and exactly how to get results." Stanley added and began to push Armin in the direction of the barracks he looked down at Armin and offered a friendly week, "Real jealous of you, you got my favourite squad commander."

Armin laughed embarrassedly, it looked like tomorrow morning he was going to let his new squad commander down.


	2. Chapter 2: Training Regime

"Arlert what are you doing back there hurry it up already!" Erica barked from the front of the formation that they had, she slowed her pace down allowing Jean and Reiner to pass her, "Arlert what do you have to say for yourself!" she yelled.

Armin flinched, it wasn't her tone or the fact she was being mean in fact her barking and yelling was done in an encouraging manner. Armin flinched because he was letting his squad commander down, "Arlert if there were a titan you'd be dead by now! What does that feel like?" Erica yelled as she jogged next to him.

"It feels like death sir-I mean miss!" Armin yelled back in response panting heavily from exhaustion.

Reiner watched the exchange and slowed his pace, "C'mon Armin pass me you ruck-" he started and caught the look that Erica was giving him, he gulped and caught back up to Jean who stared at Reiner confused.

"Reiner you can't cover for your comrades all of the time, you're putting yourself at risk!" Erica yelled at Reiner, "You can't take on others burdens' before you manage you own!"

"Yes ma'am!" Reiner called back.

"Arlert I thought I told you to pick up the pace!" Erica yelled and began to run backwards in front of him scolding him, "Move it now! That's an order, if you don't hurry up Jean's going to die!"

"What why me?!" Jean yelped almost tripping over his own feet.

"That's right you look like a horse and titans don't hurt Jeans I mean horses, Reiner's going to die if you don't hurry up!" Erica yelled.

"What the hell?" Jean demanded angrily at the squad commander's comment.

"Kirsten that's an extra fifty push ups when we're done for talking back, that first time was just a warning." Erica yelled as she continued to run backwards, "Armin run faster!" she ordered violently.

Armin flinched and put his head down trying to run faster but his chest felt tight and it was getting difficult to breathe. His heart was tight in his chest and it was painful, it felt like a hand was clamped down hard on it squeezing tightly.

"That's not good enough Arltet, that titan's grabbed Reiner around the waist what are you going to do?!" Erica demanded, Armin tried to pick up the pace, "Reiner just died, what the hell are you doing Armin? That titan is narrowing down on me now. I'm your squad leader are you going to let me die too?" she snapped at him.

"No ma'am!" Armin yelled and doubled his pace Erica easily keeping up with him running backwards, the last twenty minutes of the run were filled with Erica yelling at them and ordering them to go on faster, despite the fact she was yelling the entire time with a strict voice the light in her eyes and the manner in which she did it indicated that it was meant to be encouraging. And in fact the squad felt encouraged to push harder and do better to impress the small squad commander.

They finished the run slowing down to a walk, "After we slow our hearts down we're going to do some intense stretching. Not to sound sexist but male recruits often complain to me about stretching exercises-when I'm through with you you'll see just how much strength is required to do stretches properly and how important it is to stretch."

Armin was still panting and he struggling to catch his breath as he sweat buckets could only bring himself to weakly nod his head. They continued to walk for a while longer, meanwhile Armin felt exhausted his limbs felt like lead and he wasn't sure how much longer he could continue, he was certain that he would not be able to complete today's fitness training.

He groaned imagining how he was going to feel the next morning, suddenly he felt extremely light headed, his vision blurred and was marred by black dots. He tried to open his mouth to call out to Erica but he found that it was difficult to think straight and the words caught in his throat as his vision faded to black.

The last thing he registered was slamming hard into the ground.

Armin groaned as he slowly regained consciousness, his head was throbbing he flinched before opening his eyes to find himself in the medical room. He was placed in the bed farthest from the door next to a window overlooking the forest just beyond the castle like headquarters of the Survey Corps.

"Oh good you're awake cadet Arlert." Chirped a nurse that was leaning over him, he remembered her name but only because he had been admitted so many times to the hospital room. Her name was Rebecca, she had bright flaming red hair contained into a bun that was just barley contained by the little white cap she wore on her head.

"I see that Squad Commander Bircher was pushing you hard. You collapsed and were brought here to recover." Rebecca informed him her emerald green eyes sparkling, Armin groaned again.

His tongue felt like cotton in his mouth and it stuck to the roof of his mouth as he tried to open it to speak, "How was I brought here?" he finally managed to say as Rebecca handed him an ice cold glass of water.

"Miss Bircher carried you in by herself, she looked very distressed and asked me to allow you to rest here over night. She sat with you for a few hours but was just called away to report in to Erwin, she may be returning shortly. She also requested that I give this to you after you've had time to decompress but I feel like I should give it to you now." Rebecca said handing him a document.

Armin looked at it, it was a report on him, the first half written by Commander Shadis and the handful of papers following it by his previous squad commander. They were observations on him as well as progress reports and his marks on assessments. The other half were written in an unfamiliar scrawl, the writing was tidy and neat but looked like it had been recorded in a very fast manner.

After glancing at the signatures on the bottom it didn't take Amrin long to determine they were written by Erica. Some of it was simply summarizing and notes made on what his previous commanders had written. But the last document was what made Armin freeze and why the nurse insisted that he look at it later.

It was his physical examination report for today, he had failed it horribly-Armin always did poorly on the physical exams but today's had been so much harder and he failed it to a much greater degree than ever before. At the bottom written in red ink were words that made Armin's heart stop.

 _If immediate improvement is not seen in Cadet Armin action will be taken to have him transferred from the Survey Corps or altogether retired from military service due to his inability to meet the physical demands of such a position. His weakness serves as a liability to not only himself but the rest of the men in his team as well._ Erica had written boldly and signed her name at the bottom, they were harsh words and they stung.

Rebecca clucked her tongue, "Sounds harsh doesn't it? I heard tell that she pushed you really hard today. Bircher is always known for taking things too hard on the first day-or rather pushing her men hard on physical examinations in general." Rebecca explained and offered him a friendly smile, "But you have to understand that she's doing it because she cares, she talked to me after I read your report. I knew ahead of time that she was going to go really hard on you because she wants to see improvement. Don't take it personally or at least in a negative way-she was really concerned for you." Rebecca ended.

"I don't get it-why, why was she so hard on me?" Armin asked.

Rebecca offered a small smile, "I think you remind her of someone she used to know very well. You even sort of look like him." She looked lost in thought and memory, "He didn't score very well on the physical exams either-Erica was always pushing him." She murmured .

There was a pause of silence between the two of them that the nurse broke, "Erica firmly believes that you're only as strong as your weakest soldier, so she actually prefers to take them on and improve them. She may seem unfair or a bully to you, in fact she sort of hopes that you hate her for being so harsh on you. But she does it because she cares." Rebecca explained in her always clam and caring voice that Armin had grown familiar with.

Armin shook his head tears forming in the corners of his eyes, "But it says here that she wants to get me transferred-or even released from service." He sniffs.

Rebecca takes the papers from his and glances over the last one he can see as her eyes read the words, she stops reading a frown forming on her face, "She's never done this before, maybe it's because…"

"Because?" Armin asked.

"You know what happened to Bircher's squad-maybe it's changed her." Rebecca whispered, "I'll talk to her-she shouldn't have been this harsh on you." She assured him politely with that she turned on her heel her shoes clicking on the floor as she exited the room.

"W-wait you don't have to-" Armin started his hand even reaching out in a futile attempt to catch her on her way out. He collapsed back onto his bed ashamed and horribly embarrassed with his current predicament.


End file.
